


Hulák

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Howlers (Harry Potter)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdo poslal někomu huláka...<br/>Víc vám neřeknu, nechte se překvapit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulák

BILLE WEASLEY! JAK SE OPOVAŽUJEŠ PŘIDAT K TEMNÉ STRANĚ SÍLY?! JSEM ABSOLUTNĚ ZNECHUCENA! TVÉHO OTCE TEĎ ČEKÁ VYŠETŘOVÁNÍ V PRÁCI A JE TO JEN TVOJE VINA! JESTLI BUDEŠ DĚLAT GENERÁLA PRVNÍHO ŘÁDU JEŠTĚ JEDEN DEN, TAK SI TĚ ODVEDU ROVNOU DOMŮ! Bene, drahoušku, měl bys konečně zavolat rodičům, dělají si o tebe velkou starost.


End file.
